


A new beginning.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Minor Sukka, Minor Taang, Zk fanwork appreciation week, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: In a tale of five acts, is the story of how Katara and Zuko welcomed their first baby.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 37





	A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this](https://hayleynfoster.tumblr.com/post/625257610377052160/zutara-week-2020-day-7-rebirth-have-all-the) Amazing art by Hayley Foster. 
> 
> This is for you Hayley. Thank you for all your amazing work.

**ACT 1**

It was the beginning of winter when she realized it.  
One morning she woke up with morning sickness and that was the start of her realizing that her suspicions were right.  
Her period was late but that could have meant a lot of things. Not necessarily that she was pregnant but the two things together, well yes.  
She was sitting next to the toilet, water in her hand glowing in her belly, as she was trying to search for her confirmation.  
It took Katara a couple of minutes, it was her first pregnancy after all, but then she found it. Her little, so little, baby. 

She threw the water away, cleaned herself and tried to do her hair without getting dizzy, which was a task considering the world around her was spinning so fast. 

“Keep the focus Katara.” She told herself, thinking that maybe that would help with the spinning. It didn’t. But at least she was trying to focus on her reflection. 

She was almost ready when someone was knocking on the door. Maybe it was her lady in waiting asking if she was okay. 

“Come in.” She was still with her nightgown but maybe Aika could help her get into her dress. 

But it wasn’t Aika and her bubbly personality asking if the ambassador needed something it was her husband, looking quite worried.  
“Hey, Kat. Are you okay? I know you sleep late but you never miss breakfast and yesterday you had a headache.” 

Katara smiled. They were married for almost a year and he still knocked on his own room. She could almost laugh but instead she started crying. 

“Kat?” Alarmed, Zuko walked towards her, hugging her tightly. “What happened? Is there a way I could help?”

How much she loved him. “Oh fire lord.” She said almost amused but still crying.

“What?” A confused Zuko looked right at her blue eyes. 

Katara giggled. “I’m pregnant.” 

Zuko blinked not once but twice, looking at her and then at her belly and then back at her.  
He wanted to speak but anything came out. Katara was waiting. 

“I-I’m going to be a dad?” The last word came out as a mere whisper because of the tears in his good eye.  
Katara nodded, grabbing his hand to let it rest in her belly.  
“Yes” 

He hugged her back. Kissing all of her face and then he kneeled and spoke to her belly.  
“Hey baby. It’s me, your dad.” Katara was still crying but her smile was so big. So genuine. Her hand went to his jet black hair, caressing it slowly. 

**ACT 2**

She was exhausted. She would wake up really early in the morning, almost at the same time as Zuko, feverish and tired.  
It started around month three. At the beginning it was only the morning sickness but then all the exhaustion began. 

She would fall asleep without realizing it. Once they were having dinner with Sokka, Suki and Kanna (her pretty niece) and in one moment she was listening to his brother telling them about a story and suddenly she woke up in her bed.  
“Oh. Did I fall asleep again?” She asked Zuko, who was reading some papers on his desk. 

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah.” 

She hid her face in the pillow, protesting. After a while, she said. “Baby is a firebender.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

“I mean. I wake up when the sun is coming out. I fall asleep when the sun is gone. I’m feverish all the time and I know I’m not ill.” She yawned. Zuko left the desk and went straight into their bed. 

When he was in, Katara curled against his side and Zuko hugged her, resting a hand in her belly.  
“Hey baby, dad here. Mommy is very tired right—Oh! Baby kicked! Did you feel it?” 

“Yes! Keep talking.” 

“Eh.” Zuko was panicking so he started singing a lullaby her mother used to sing for him when he was a child.  
And the baby kicked and kicked. Katara loved it. She loved feeling her little baby.  
When Zuko finished, he kissed her belly. 

“The baby really likes you.” Katara said, patting Zuko’s check. “You are going to be a great father.” 

Zuko nodded, tearing a little bit. They stayed like that for a while cuddling each other, until her exhaustion was too much to not sleep. 

**ACT 3**

Winter was coming to an end. Soon it will be spring and soon they will finally meet their little baby. She was so excited and also happy she was not going to be pregnant in the summer because summer in the fire nation could be really hot. 

But winter also meant Zuko’s birthday. And of course everyone was there for his 23 birthday.  
She was happy to see her dad again, due to the pregnancy she couldn’t do her trip to the southern water tribe as she used to do.  
Aang was also there. He was tall and all grown up but he was still going around doing the trick he did with airbending.  
Katara giggled. 

“Katara! I was showing young Kiyi my best trick, eh.” Kiyi laughed and clapped. She really liked that game and Aang loved doing it. 

“I’m going to tell mommy!” And the little girl ran away looking for her mother. 

“I’m practicing, you see. “ he said, smiling softly. “For baby sparky. Oh! Sparky baby. I need to tell Toph, this is genius.” 

Katara laughed and Aang joined her. Everything ended well between both of them. He understood she didn’t love him the way he did and he, even if it took him a while, moved on with his crush. 

“So, are you gonna stick around until my baby is born?” She asked curiously. 

“Yes! Well if it doesn’t bother you. You and Zuko are my best friend and I know it can be stressful and Toph is already staying. He missed Zuko, so I thought I could join her.”  
He smiled and Katara nodded. She didn’t understand when but it happened very naturally and she liked the couple.  
“And she wants her life changing trip with Zuko. Which she already had but well.” Both of them laughed again. 

“Of course you can stay, silly. And it’s going to be good to have both of you, especially when the time is near.” 

“I can’t wait to see sparky baby! I’m sure it’s a girl, pretty confident actually.” 

Katara chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Really? How so?” 

“Oh sorry sifu Katara but it’s avatar things. You wouldn’t understand.” 

Katara was about to replay but Zuko appeared looking like he was trying to hide.

“Hey guys.” 

“Flameo Hotman!! I was telling sifu Katara that I’m going to stay until flameo hotbaby arrives!” Aang was smirking. Zuko rolled his eyes not amused at all.

“Don’t call my baby like that.”

Aang and Katara laughed hard while Zuko was rolling his eyes. At least he didn’t have to listen to some boring stories a nobleman was telling him. At the end, he laughed. It was good. Very good. 

**ACT 4**

Spring at least. First week of the spring season passed so slowly for her. Katara wanted to have the baby in her hands, to see the color of their eyes and kiss their little checks.  
But nothing happened. 

The midwife told her it was normal. The healers from the southern water tribe that she requested told her the same. She would have to wait, she already waited a long nine months. She could do a little longer. 

Or she couldn’t. “Come on baby, don’t you want to see mommy and daddy?” She asked her own big belly as she caressed it softly.  
She was resting in her bed, waiting for her baby.  
She sighed and decided it was time to sleep, she was tired after all. 

But two hours after that, their baby decided it was time.  
She woke up feeling that she was wet and she realized. “Oh my spirits! Zuko! My water just broke.” 

Zuko literally jumped out the bed, panicking. “I’m going to call the healers and the midwife!”  
So he ran and Katara tried to calm herself. She took the nightgown off, leaving her only with her underwear and the sarashi. 

“Sugar Queen! It’s me and Suki, Sokka and Aang are looking for everyone else. Can we come in?” Toph asked, nervously. 

“Ye—Ah!” 

“Sugar queen!” Toph entered the room, but Suki was trying to calm her. 

“It’s okay Toph. Don’t worry.” 

“How did you find out?” Suki was already behind Katara, massaging her lower back. 

“Well, Zuko was literally screaming so.” 

Katara laughed, tearing a little bit. “Oh” 

After what seemed an eternity, Zuko arrived with the midwife (who was called Moriko) and the healers (Anjij the older one and Alasie the younger one) followed by literally everyone else in their family.  
Alasie went straight to the bathroom preparing everything.  
Moriko basically asked everyone out, especially Zuko because he wasn’t supposed to be there. He didn’t care, he was staying.  
And Anjij was checking on Katara. 

Ursa, Suki and Toph stayed with Katara. All the boys, Kiyi and Kanna with the exception of Zuko, went out. 

┉━━━━━━━━━━┉

“Suki!” Sokka shouted behind the door. “Suuuuuki!” 

Suki spoke from the other side. “Not yet.” 

“Oh.” 

Everybody was anxious. Aang helped with the kids, telling them stories and doing tricks, after a while both of them fell asleep against him.  
Iroh was pouring tea for everyone there, trying to help with the nerves.  
Hakoda was walking and Sokka was sitting with his back in the wall next to the door. Waiting. 

When the sun came out, Suki and Toph went out of the room. They looked tired (not as Katara of course) but happy. 

“The baby is born! They are both okay and healthy.” Suki said and Toph added. “It’s a girl by the way.” 

“I knew it!” Aang exclaimed. 

“Can we go inside?” Sokka asked at the exact same moment. 

“Not yet.” Toph explained. “They are taking care of Sugar queen and sugar princess. It’s going to be a couple of minutes and then we, well you, can meet the baby.” 

“Yeah, we already did and she is so pretty. So little. Oh Sokka I miss having a little baby.” Suki said as she was grabbing her toddler, cuddling her. 

“Kanna is a baby!” 

“Not that baby!” 

“She is two!” 

Everyone rolled their eyes at the conversation between the two warriors, but at least it was a way to pass time.  
After a while, Zuko told them they could come in, and the door was closed again. 

**ACT 5**

The Sakura’s tree were blossoming, some pretty pink petals were flying thanks to the soft breeze. It was such a perfect day.  
Katara was standing next to the turtleduck pond, she was dressed with a beautiful blue and red dress, with a sun and a moon engraved together.  
She was cuddling the little bundle of warm that was her baby, which was sleeping peacefully with her red blanket. 

“One day, my little star, I’m going to tell you all the names of the turtleduck. I named some of them, you know.” The little baby roamed and Katara touched her little nose. “I love you so much.”

“I love both of you.” From behind, Zuko approached them, standing behind her caressing one arm softly. He was also dressed in blue and red. Their union.  
He didn’t have his crown but her black hair, color he shared with his baby girl, was tucked in a topnock. 

Standing there, just with the sound of the turtleducks in the water, the little family felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day three of the zk appreciation week (please check it! There’s amazing work.) which is fanart.  
> I wanted this fic to be as sweet (and funny) as possible. The [fanart](https://hayleynfoster.tumblr.com/post/625257610377052160/zutara-week-2020-day-7-rebirth-have-all-the) It’s so pretty and so beautiful than I wanted do it justice(I hope I managed)  
> I also added tons of references to pop culture and hcs. If you find them, let me know in the comments.  
> Once again, this is for Hayley Foster.


End file.
